


King Kooh's Nasty Plan

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Anger, Egyptian Counterpart Cecilia, Egyptian Counterpart James Hook, Egyptian Counterpart Jasper Hook, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, King Kooh Isn't Popular, Nasty ending, Revenge, Tears, What If Jasper Hook Married Cecilia?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh's sibling suffers the consequences after he is always with Ailicec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Kooh's Nasty Plan

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A frown appeared on King Kooh’s face as Repsaj and Ailicec kissed one another in their chamber. He shook his head in a disapproving way. ‘’You always kiss your wife, Repsaj. You are one of my best warriors. You should always protect me instead. I’m your younger sibling!’’ He still frowned while Ailicec and Repsaj disregarded him.

King Kooh’s eyes widened after his pet cobra slithered into the chamber. ‘’I thought you were in my chamber,’’ he muttered. King Kooh viewed Ailicec’s eyes widening. He watched as she trembled in Repsaj’s arms. His eyes were still on Ailicec while tears ran down her face. King Kooh viewed Repsaj’s sudden scowl.

‘’Depart with your pet this instant,’’ Repsaj said.

Scowling, King Kooh stepped out of the chamber. *I must find a way to tear Ailicec and Repsaj apart.* He saw the cobra and smiled. ‘’Slither into my brother’s chamber again, my pet. You know what to do,’’ King Kooh said. He still smiled as the cobra entered Repsaj’s chamber another time. 

‘’Are you hungry now?’’ 

‘’Eems?’’ King Kooh’s eyes became wide before he turned his head. They narrowed after Eems approached him. King Kooh shook his head at a snail’s pace. 

‘’I’m not hungry, Eems. I’m also not thirsty.’’

The cobra slithered out of Repsaj’s chamber again. 

King Kooh began to scowl at Eems. *I was distracted!* After entering Repsaj’s chamber again, King Kooh viewed him sitting on the floor. He smiled as Repsaj embraced his deceased wife.

Tears ran down Repsaj’s bony face. His shoulders moved up and down with every sob. He kissed Ailicec on the lips. Repsaj glanced at puncture wounds on her arm. He sobbed uncontrollably. Repsaj’s long hair began to conceal his face. 

King Kooh’s smile stretched from ear to ear. *The correct person is deceased* he thought. King Kooh’s plan worked.

The End


End file.
